Lucky Charms
by Littlemisslotr
Summary: Nine years ago Mudd Flanagan's cover was blown while working in a drug cartel. After being transferred to LA everything seems fine, until something tragic happens. Now she finds herself back in New York solving cases with New York's finest. -Suck at these. Anyway, first story feedback would be amazing. May do a sequel. Chapters are all squirrelly-(On right after another.)


**Chapter I**

I stood alone in the elevator, watching the light as it slowly brought me to the right floor. Oh god I was nervous! I had just been transferred from my old job in LAPD to NYPD as a homicide detective. I had been transferred due to the lack of detectives working at this precinct compared to my own. I know LA is a ways away from New York but, I volunteered for this job. I just needed a change after Joanne my partner had died, it was just never the same without her.

Joanne and I were investigating into a murder when we got caught up in a mob feud. They weren't too happy about us questioning their guys and decided to take us out. There was a big shoot out and Joanne got hit in the cross fire. The thing that haunted me most about the ordeal was she was shot with my gun. Not on propose mind you, I was punched in the jaw and my finger automatically pulled the trigger. It wasn't my fault, at least that's what people keep telling me.

I studied my reflection in the shiny doors. I was short, about 5'0", with long, dark red hair that hung down my back. My dark brown eyes stuck out against my pale white skin. I wore black and white high-tops with black jeans and a plain black leather jacket over a black tank top. I also had a black messenger bag slung over my right shoulder. If you can't tell black is my favorite color.

The elevator dinged and I stepped into the brightly lit area. Stepping into my new work place was strange. Desks were neatly organized, no papers flying around, no shouting or phones ringing off the hook. It was eerily quiet. Much different than the LAPD.

Walking to the captain's office I passed a detective. He was a tallish Hispanic with buzzed hair and big brown eyes who wore a red polo shirt and dark blue jeans with combat boots. I waved and he smiled, spinning slightly in his chair.

Knocking on Captain Gate's door I saw a woman with shoulder length brunette hair and sharp features sitting in a chair. Across from her sat captain Gates, the complete opposite of the woman. Gate's was a short black woman with long dark hair, she had a sour look on her face like she just ate a lemon.

"Come in Detective, and shut the door behind you." I followed Gate's instructions before turning and facing the two. "Detective Becket this is your new partner, detective Flanagan. She has transferred from LA to help with our shortage of detectives here. She will aid you and your colleges in your investigations-"

"But sir, I already have a partner, Castle!" The brunette stood, clearly displeased. Whoever this Castle was she's hell bent on keeping him.

Gate's looked like she was going to slap Becket. "Castle will continue to shadow you but so will detective Flanagan. Now do I make myself clear?" Gate's spit the name Castle out like a bad taste. I think I'll enjoy meting the man who pisses this woman off` so much.

"Yes sir." Standing the brunette turned to me and gave a weak smile before exiting, her eyes lighting up when she hears Castle is staying.

Turning to join her Gate's stopped me. "Detective Flanagan, I think you're forgetting something…" She handed me my new gun, it felt cold and strange in my hand. Afraid of hurting someone, I quickly holstered it.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my paperwork, carefully setting on her desk. "Thank you detective, and welcome to the 12th precinct." She handed me my new badge.

This is going to be fun….

"Sorry if I'm any inconvenience, but I'll try to stay out from under foot." I told Becket as we sat down at our desks. They were right across from each other.

She looked at me, a little shocked (by my Irish accent I think) before answering, "Oh. No, I wasn't, I've just been working with Castle for a while and Gates is always trying to get rid of him. I thought she finally had found away, but I guess not. Thank god…."

She looked at me a bit puzzled. "I'm sorry, but I thought she said you were from LA, your accent sounds Irish?"

I laugh, this happens a lot. "I was actually born in Dublin and moved here with my parents at age sixteen. I even lived in New York for a few years before moving out west. I've always tried to keep it, my accent I mean, I like how it sounds compared to other people's voices. Reminds me of home." I smile as a tall dark haired man comes up behind my new partner carrying two coffees. He's wearing all black and puts a finger to his lips as he slowly approaches the detective.

"Castle I know you're there." Becket doesn't even bother to turn around.

"How do you do that? It's like you've got eyes on the back of your head!" He comes around, handing her coffee before turning back to me. "Who's your new friend Becket?"

"Oh that's detective Flanagan, my new partner. Flanagan this is Castle, the guy I was talking about." I smile.

"Oh, you were talking about me? What'd she say?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Not much really, who are you anyway?" I asked puzzled.

"Oh yay! You're Irish! Say boy'o." Just then the detective from early comes up beside me and scolds Castle.

"Don't." He glares at Castle clearly annoyed, but in a friendly kind of way. "We got a fresh one guys." He smiles and sticks his hand out for me to shake it, I do.

"Esposito."

"Flanagan."

Becket clears her throat. "We should probably get to the crime scene. Do you need a ride?"

"Nah, I've got one."

"Alright."

I climbed off of my Harley joining the others who gathered around a tin trash can. We had driven to a long alleyway with no windows on the walls, which I thought strange…. Usually there are apartments in the tops of buildings with windows overlooking the alleyways. Could be nothing.

On either side of the alley were two businesses, one a pizza place, the other a furniture shop. The pizza place looked like it had cockroaches and the employees more than likely spit in your drinks. The furniture shop looked like it had bedbugs.

I shivered and watched as my breath made steamy patterns in the air. I was so glad I had my jacket on, I forgot how cold New York gets in the winter. It being December I probably should've waited until spring to transfer.

As I approached Esposito stepped in front of me blocking my view of the can. "Hey, rookie no one would blame you if you wanted to skip this one, it's not too pretty."

My eyebrows shot up when he said rookie. "Don't worry detective I've been with the force nine years. I've seen worse in LA."

He turns letting me through to see what their all looking at. Pushed into the trash can is a women. The only recognizable feature is a few strands of blonde hair. Every single bone in her body is smashed. Her eyes run down a squashed face, and fragments from her teeth litter her shoulders and chest. She looks like a deflated balloon. The strangest thing is that she doesn't have any bruising.

I scrunch my nose. "She doesn't have any bruises."

"That's because she doesn't have any blood. Once I get her back to the morgue I'll be able to tell you more, but it looks like she was drained of it before death." A cute black women comes over wearing pink latex gloves. She's got long hair and coffee colored skin and eyes.

"Flanagan this is Laney. As you've probably guessed she's the mortician." Becket says.

"We should come up with a nick name for you if you're going to be on our team. How about, Smalls or Red." I glare at Castle.

"You could just use my real name if Flanagan is too hard for you."

"Depends is your name some long complicated thing with extra letters that don't make sense, or is it really simple, like Ryan's."

"I'm sorry, who?" I looked at him puzzled. He couldn't possibly be talking about the guy I think he is. I mean, I knew there was a chance of me running into my old coworkers here, but so soon?

"Detective Ryan. He's my partner, right over there." Esposito points over my shoulder and I slowly turn.

"Holy bat muffins…"

Castle giggles, "Bat Muffins!"

"What? You know him or something?" Esposito asks, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You have no idea."

**Chapter II**

"Oi, Fenton! You got that twenty you owe me?" I shout as my friend approaches.

He stops dead in his tracks, his face growing paler by the minute. Walking towards him with outstretched arms I say, "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I pull him into a hug and slap him on the back a few times before leading him to his partner. All the while he never stops staring at me, he's at a loss for words. Laughing I ask, "Really, after seven years you're gonna give me the silent treatment?" Shaking my head I click my tongue.

"Dude, she used your fake name. Don't tell me you did Narcotics together?" Esposito questions, his brow furrowing.

"Yeah….it's just… You're dead." Ryan looks at me questioningly.

"Well apparently not."

"You were shot in the chest with a shotgun and then fell into a river."

My smile falters for a few seconds, my chest aching with memory. "And who told you that? The man with the black and blue face. I bet that custard didn't want his reputation to go down, being beat up by a girl does that to you apparently."

"He said that you had a guy helping you. That he shot both of you."

"Poppycock! I didn't need any help to kick his behind. He shot me alright, but the cock eyed chrysanthemum couldn't aim worth fishhooks. I fell backwards into the water and swam to the nearest dock. That was after I beat the crajesus outa him." I said with a grin.

Castle doubled over with laughter at the way I talked. Back when I was working undercover Ryan dared me to go without swearing until he gave the okay. Been going for seven years now.

Pulling me into a hug Ryan said, "Still the same after all these years. It's great to see you again Mud."

"You too Kev." I hug him back, standing on my tiptoes so he doesn't have to bend over.

"Your name is Mud?" Asks Castle, still smiling like a buffoon.

"Yes, my name is Mud." I waited for them to get the reference to the Primus song and when nobody laughed I sighed. "No one knows that song?"

"Alright we should get back to the precinct. It's too damn cold out here." Esposito says, rubbing his hands together.

"Good idea. Mud do you have a ride?" Ryan asks.

"Of course I do. Remember that awesome bike I won in that pool game?"

"If you're riding a Harley in this weather you're crazier than I thought."

"Wait you got a Harley?" Esposito asks as we make our way towards the curb.

"Yup, and she didn't cost me a nickel."

"Just a broken nose…" Ryan adds under his breath.

"Totally worth it."

"Ya know, I think we're gonna get along just fine." Esposito says giving me a grin.

"The victim's name was Christa Walsberge. She was twenty nine and worked as a waitress at the pizza place by the alley but, no one's seen her at work for a few days." Ryan says putting up a picture of a smiley blonde haired, blue eyed woman. I frowned, she looked nice.

"Does she have any next of kin?" beckets asks, writing on her board. I catch Castle staring at her rear and raise an eyebrow. His face flushes and he looks any quickly.

Smirking I turned back to Ryan as he looks through the victims files. "Yeah… She's got a brother who lives at a, 42nd Gable St. apartment 26. Frank Walsberge." he looks up towards Becket.

"I got it, if y'all don't care. I don't mind taking the depressing jobs."

"Alright, just be careful and don't get lost."

"Should I go with her?" Ryan asks.

"No I need you here to run a background check on all her co-workers, see if anything pops up."

"Can I go?" Castle gives Becket puppy dog eyes, clasping his hands together.

I laugh, "Whatever decision is made should be finalized before I reach the elevator." Grabbing my bag I shoulder it and make my way across the floor.

As I stepped into the vacant elevator I press the ground floor button and just as the doors are closing Castle jumps through.

Straitening his jacket and catching his breath he said, "So… Have you ever heard of Nikki Heat?"

After figuring out who Castle was I was quite shocked. "They actually let you follow becket around? Did you have to sign any papers or something?"

"Yeah, but the mayor is a friend of mine so as long as I follow the rules I'm fine."

"Huh, guess that explains why the captain doesn't like you very much. She seems like a downer."

"Who? Gates? No, you just haven't spent enough time with her. She's…She's…" His smile fails him and I offer some help.

"A downer?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Laughing I step into the cold, pulling my jacket tighter around me. "Aw, Crush pop. I just have a bike and I don't think that you want to ride on that in the winter. Um…" Rubbing the back of my head I think.

"That's alright. We'll just use my car, since it's got heating." He pulls the keys out of his pocket and daggles them in the air. "Why do you talk that way? With all the made up words?"

He unlocks his plain black car and I pull the passenger side open. "Well, it started out as a bet. Ryan bet me twenty bucks that I couldn't go without swearing for a while so, I accepted. Still waiting for him to give me the right away that I'm good to go."

The engine started up and he put the heaters on full blast, carefully pulling out of the parking lot. "So you were close I take it?"

"That guys like a brother to me. Really made me sad when I had to move out of state. Though, the numbo should've moved farther away from the gang if he lost his identity. Any day he could run into them and they'd recognize him off the bat."

"Oh, you didn't hear? He actually went back undercover a few weeks ago and brought down Bobby S.'s whole gang."

I stared at him wide eyed. "He got the bible?"

"Yeah, scared his wife to death."

"He's married? Dang that boy has a lot of explaining to do when I get back."

**Chapter III**

Pulling up to the rundown apartment building I knew there was going to be trouble. Even with my rusty knowledge of the city I could tell this was a bad part of town. "Any chance you'll stay in the car if I tell you to?"

Castle gave me a knowing look and a boyish grin. "Okay then, just don't get shot. If anything happened to you Becket would kill me." Hesitating to leave the warmth of the car a slowly opened the door and felt the cold wash over me.

"What makes you say that?" Castle asks over the hood of the car, a worried look on his face.

Lifting an eyebrow towards him I reply, "I've seen the way you two look at each other, don't tell me there's not something there." He gives me a panicked look and starts to open his mouth. "Don't worry I won't tell Gates." I smirk as his mouth snaps shut.

Walking down the dingy hallway with peeling white paint and urine smelling carpet we approached the right apartment. I motion for Castle to stay to the left of the door and hushed him. Cocking my head to the side I listened. I heard voices coming from the apartment but, quickly passed it of as the TV when I heard the weather report. I knocked on the door lightly.

"Shouldn't you, like, announce who you are or something?" Castle asks, raising an eyebrow and motioning towards the door.

I looked at him blankly as the door opened, only slightly because it was held there by a chain. "What do you want?" A middle age man with a red nose and eyes answered the door. He had on a dirty white wife beater and ripped blue jeans. He smelled like pee and vinegar.

Doing my best to ignore the smell I did a subtle look over of the man. He was obviously drunk, and looked like he was no stranger to a bottle. He clearly had no care for hygiene with those cloths and that stench. If confronted by the cops he'd most likely run.

Clasping my hands in front of me I slowly turned back and forth, "Are you Frank Walberge?" I asked with the sweetest smile I could muster. Opening my mouth I had caught a mouthful of his stench and gracious goffer, he stunk.

Leaning against the doorframe, his eyes glancing down me I fought the urge to punch him. "For you I could be any one."

"Can I come in? We probably don't want to do business in the hall, if you know what I mean." Leaning closer I smiled and winked at him.

"Yeah? One minute." He shut the door and I could hear him undoing the chain.

Looking at Castle I saw him gawking at me. I put my fingers to my lips and waved him down the hallway. He shook his head protesting and I gave him a shove. Stumbling he stared at me and I turned back to the door putting on a fake smile.

It opened to reveal a messy one room apartment. On the far right a bare mattress lay on the floor by a mini fridge and about ten empty beer bottles. Across from the bed was a small TV blaring Wendy's commercials. Along the far wall were two windows, one having a fire escape leading down the four stories that me and Castle had just climbed.

He shut the door and cleared his throat. Turning to face him I scowled. "Don't do that. Frowning makes you look ugly." He walked over to me and grabbed my hair, kissing my roughly. Fighting the urge to gag (again) I kicked him in the shin.

Grunting he pushed away and pulled his fist back to hit me. I tried to duck, forgetting he had ahold of my hair and felt his fist connect with my jaw. I could taste blood in my mouth as hot pain flashed across my left cheek.

Grabbing his arm that gripped my hair I kneed him in the nuts and twisting his arm put him in an arm bar. He doubled over and stumbled, making me lose grip on his greasy arm.

"You fucking Bitch!" He screamed and felt him grab me around the throat, pushing me to the floor. He pulled his fist back and hit me again, me being too dazed to block him.

"Mud!" I heard Castle outside the door.

Hearing someone outside his door, Frank threw open the window and rolled onto the fire escape. "Castle! He's going down the fire escape!" My words were slurred, my jaw already swelling from the punches I took from Frank.

I rolled over and jumped to my feet, following Frank through the window. He had already made it down two of the four flights of stairs. I raced after him and made it to the third flight when his feet hit the pavement. Running over to the railing I made the quick decision to jump, tackling him so I could get my cuffs on him.

Sadly my plan didn't work that way, as I've said I'm quite small. I jumped landing on his shoulders, but he didn't go down, only stumbled a bit. I locked my arms around his neck and locked my short legs under his shoulders.

"NYPD! Now stop your goffer jumping and stand down!" As I feared from the beginning, knowledge that I was with the police only caused him to fight harder. Grabbing at my arms he slammed me against the ally wall.

My head was thrown back and my arms loosened at little, before I tightened them. This Grass hole wasn't getting away from me! I flexed, cutting of his windpipe. Bad idea.

The lack of air made him panic and he slammed me against the wall, scratching at my bare hands.

"Mud!" I heard Castle yell as his footsteps echoed in the alleyway.

I felt Frank's knees weaken and closed my eyes. One, Two, Three… I felt his body falling to the ground and stepped sideways as he fell to his knees, coughing. I wasted no time to put cuffs on him, sitting on his back as he drew in ragged breaths.

"Castle… Call dispatch would you? You're not gonna want this guy in your car."

"Were did you learn those moves! That was amazing! You looked like a little ninja, leprechaun, monkey!" He poorly mimicked karate moves in the air, complete with cheesy effects.

"Stop, you look like an autistic otter. Now call dispatch and tell them to come pick this guy up! 'Cause if he gets free you'll be fighting him this time." I knocked on Franks head. "You and I are gonna go downtown and have a nice talk. That is after I go gargle mouth wash for four hours."

I walked into the precinct three hours later, freshly showered and teeth brushed. As soon as dispatch had gotten Frank I had Castle drop me off at the Motel 6 I was staying at. He protested when he saw the conditions it was in. I assured him that I would be fine and after arguing for twelve minutes he finally let me go when Becket called to see where we were. He left with a fatherly glint in his eye and a "We will talk about this later young lady." Before speeding off to the precinct.

The elevator doors opened and I quickly ducked down, hiding my black and purple bruise that covered the lower left half of my face behind my hair. I speed walked to my desk and seeing Becket and Castle gone, sat down before Ryan or Espo could talk to me. Of course they came over anyway.

"Hey, Mud. What's up?" asked Espo coming up and leaning on the right side of my desk.

"Not much. Did you question Frank yet?" I asked turning my head away from him to look at some 'paperwork'.

"Nah, he's still stone drunk."

"Good."

Ryan came up beside Espo with his hands in his pockets. "Castle told us you fought Frank. Are you okay?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." I mumbled and flip over some papers.

After a few moments of silence Espo said, "If your fine, why are you hiding you face?" He leaned around and pushing my hair out of the way saw my bruises. "Did he do this to you? I'm gonna beat his ass!"

At his partners outburst Ryan took his hands from his pockets and came over to my left. He squatted down next to me and looked at my bruising. "Did you have somebody look at this?"

"Yes! I'm fine, don't worry I've had worse remember? Now, where's Becket?"

Still clenching his fists Espo replies, "Her and Castle are talking to Laney about something she found on the corpse."

"Okay." I stared down at my desk. When I saw that they weren't going to leave I sighed. "Yes?"

"Castle said you didn't pull your gun, that you didn't even touch it. Why?" Ryan said, his voice stern.

I stiffened. It hadn't even occurred to me to pull my gun. Ever since Joanne was shot I've avoided guns, afraid that I'd mess up and shoot someone else. The thought of even pulling a gun gave me shaky hands.

"Detectives? He's sober now." A uniform came up and announced.

I practically leap out of my chair as Frank was being led into the interrogation room, his eyes closed and head hanging. Ryan almost fell over and sprang to his feet, startled.

"I've got this." Espo growled, his eyes burning holes in Frank's head through the interrogation window.

"No, I'll take this one." I said, walking towards the door. "Besides, I felt like we really had a connection." I smiled at my own joke as the two detectives stood there.

I know neither of them wanted me to do the interrogation but, I brought in the guy so I got dibbs on the interrogation. Anyway, they would watch from behind the glass so, no harm done.

I sat, joining Frank in the bright white interrogation room, the one way window to my back. His hands were cuffed to the table and his forehead had a red mark from where he had slept in holding.

I stared at him as he folded and unfolded his hands six times then cleared his throat. His fingers fidgeted at his collar, rubbing the bruises I'd given him. He refused to look at me as I studied him.

Five minutes passed before he spoke. "Why am I here?"

I blinked, raising my eyebrows. "You mean besides the obvious?" I pointed to the side of face.

"I was defending myself! As far as I'm concerned that was justified. Not only did you swing first but you lied, said you were a whore when you're really a cop." He crossed his arms, scowling at me.

"When did I say that? What were my _exact _words?" My voice stayed calm, but under the table I gripped my knees to keep my hands from turning into fists.

"Well… You didn't… You just….You acted like you were one."

"Mr. Walsberge, there is a difference between deception and stupidity. I was not deceptive, you're just an idiot.

"Are you insulting me?"

"No sir. But, _I_ felt pretty insulted when you called me a whore. Do I look like a whore?"

"No but you kiss-" I stood and reached across the table, grabbing him by the collar. I may be little but I'm pretty strong and fast.

Pulling him close to my face I hissed, "I could sue you for assaulting a police officer _and_ for sexual harassment, believe me when I say that I could get away with. Now since you've shown that you're a violent flagpole, then we have probable cause to believe that you killed your sister and you will rot in prison. Now, I have friends in prison and if I want you to have a living hell then you will have a living hell. Now do I make myself clear?"

He stared at me wide eyed. "What? Chrissy's dead? No I didn't kill her! I haven't seen her in weeks! We had a falling out and she hasn't talked to me since."

I shoved him back in his seat and laughed, "I wonder why…"

"No, No we did! I swear!"

"Where were you on Tuesday night?"

"At the bar, drinking with my buddies. Anyone of them would vouch for me!"

"I'm sure they would. Now, tell if you're innocent why did you run?" I leaned forward, narrowing my eyes at him.

"After I….. Well when your friend banged on the door I freaked. So I ran. I thought I was gonna get in trouble."

I stood and snorted, "You sound like a fossil kindergartener." As I turned toward the door he gave me a frightened and confused look.

"You're fuckin' insane!"

"Oi, watch your mouth or I'll make you gargle soap!" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked through the door, shutting it behind me.

Walking to my desk I saw Becket and Castle standing by the white board. Espo and Ryan were behind me, I could hear their footsteps.

"Mud! Can I talk with you for a moment?" Ryan said, turning me around to face him.

"Sure, what ya want?" I asked, smiling.

He cleared his throat and looked around nervously. "Come to the break room with me."

I followed him, turning back l to see Espo talking with Becket and Castle, occasionally glancing at me and Ryan. Walking into the break room I saw the coffee machine and immediately made a beeline for it. I hear Ryan click the door shut as I grab a cup.

"What's up?" I ask not taking my eyes of the coffee pouring out the machine.

He hesitated, clearing his throat. I looked toward him with concern, "You all right?" I said turning.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was more worried about you. What happened when you were in that room with Frank?" He looked down at me, his blue eyes full of worry.

"Dude, calm down I was just interrogating-"

"I was talking about his apartment." I turned away, walking back to my coffee.

"I was just doing my job." Pursing my lips I added sugar to my cup. "You want some coffee?" I ask, changing the subject.

"No...Thank you but, Mud. You've changed, you know better than to go into a suspect's house without saying who you are!"

"I knew if I told him I was a cop he'd run. Besides, it worked, we've got him!" Motioning with my free hand toward the interrogation room I took a sip of my coffee. Perfect.

"That's not the point, you didn't even draw your gun. You let him hit you and you never let anyone hit you. What happened in LA Mud?"

I really didn't want to have this conversation right now. He just found out I was alive, I don't want him to know I'm a killer to. "If you want to know my past, read my file. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go help my partner solve a murder." I walked out of the room with steely eyes.

Approaching Becket I said, "What did Laney find?"

"The reason why the body didn't have any bruises was because it was fully drained of blood. She had cuts up her arms that were covered by a skin colored paint. We're trying to figure out all the different shops that sell that type of paint." She turned, finishing the writing on the board and stared at my face.

"Good Idea. Did you talk the store owner?" I asked.

"What store owner?" Ryan asks, coming up beside me.

"The furniture store guy."

"It's been shut down for two years." Espo says.

"I'll bet you there's a whole lotta squatters in there, especially since it's like negative sixty degrees outside." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at them.

"Good idea. Ryan, Espo, you mind checking that out?" Becket looks too the duo.

"No problem." They turn, grabbing their coats.

I looked toward the board. "There's got to be something we're missing…."

"Does it hurt?" Castle asks.

"What? My face? No, it's fine." I give him a sideways glance and see that he doesn't believe me. "Dude, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"I let you go in there and it got you hurt. I feel like it's my fault."

"No. I chose to go in there myself. This is my fault, not yours. Besides, you're not my father so quit acting so protective."

"Sorry, you just remind me so much of Alexis."

"Who's Alexis?"

"She's my daughter."

"Oh, should've guessed that."

"Flanagan, can you check Franks alibi?" Becket asks from her desk.

"Yeah, sure, I love bars." Smiling I grab my jacket and start towards the elevator again. If I doing this much driving I sure hope I get paid for all this gas.

Stepping into the shabby little sports bar my nose picked up the smell of stale peanuts and piss beer. There was a beaten up looking pool table in the right corner and a bar to the right with stools whose springs stuck through the fabric. The bar tender was a tall blond women with a rather large chest. She looked like Barbie if Barbie wore only a black bra and cutoff jean short-shorts. One man sat at the bar, he looked like Frank only about 100 pounds bigger.

I walked over to the bar as the bar tender looked up from wiping the counter. "What can I get you." She didn't even try to smile.

"Actually I'm on police business." The man looked over at me, curious. Pulling out a picture of Frank I showed it to the Barbie doll. "Was this man here on Tuesday?"

"I wasn't working the shift here on Tuesday, you'll have to ask Matt." She scowls and glares at me. Wow she isn't very friendly at all.

"Does this Matt have a last name?" I try to match her annoyed tone.

"Yah, Davis."

"Alright, you wouldn't happen to know where he lives?"

"At 26 Greenwood."

"Thank you." I pull out my phone, heading toward the door. Fascistic tacos! I don't have anyone's number. Oh, well I'll just call the station and have them put me through.

Dialing the number up I waited as the phone rings twice before a women's voice answers. I give my name and ask to be transferred too Becket. I wait another four rings before she picks up.

"Becket."

"Hey, it's Flanagan."

"Flanagan? Why didn't you call my cell?"

"You never gave it to me. So, I questioned the bar tender at the bar and she wasn't there on Tuesday, so I'm heading to 26 Greenwood to question the other bartender. His name's Matt Davis."

"All right, I'll meet you there. Remind me to give you my number when I see you next."

"Will do." I hung up and straddled my Harley, I need to get a real car before I freeze to death.

Pulling up across the road I switched my engine off and leaned against the parked bike. Matt's house was in a better place than Frank's but it still looked pretty ghetto. It's peeling yellow paint and rusty chain link fence made the trailer look like it was abandoned.

I thought back to my time in narcotics and realized that I'm acting suspicious. Even if I'm not undercover I should probably not be standing here like this. Looking both ways I figured which root Becket would take from the precinct and started that way. Hopefully I'd intercept her before she came.

Walking down the icy sidewalk I tried my best not to slip. We never got this much snow in LA, in fact we rarely ever got snow. The sides of the sidewalk were walled in by snow banks up to my shoulder. I hope Becket can see me over all this snow and it's already getting dark.

I came to a small Irving gas station on a corner of two busy roads. Stamping my feet and rubbing my hands together I looked down the roads, glancing each car that passes by. Five minutes later and no Becket I decided I'd grab some coffee real quick.

The gas station was small with no freezers, though if it's this cold all year round then they wouldn't need them. I looked around, searching for a coffee machine, and finding one, headed toward it. The only other person in the store was a blond teenager texting rapidly on her phone and chewing gum rather loudly sitting behind the counter.

I filled up a Styrofoam cup with hot coffee and dumped two sugar packets in before putting a lid on it. I approached the counter, digging out a five from my pocket and handing it to the girl, or I at least tried to.

She continued to text, the little clicking sounds matching the rhythm of her gum. I set the hot coffee on the counter with the money.

"Oi! You gonna take my money or not?" I asked annoyed as I spotted Becket's car coming down the road.

"Fine, geez you don't have to be so rude, I'm sure your lucky charms can wait."

I scoffed at her. Wow, New Yorkers are really rude. I saw Becket rounding the corner, Castle riding shot gun and I made a quick decision.

"You know what? Go suck a duck." Leaving the coffee on the counter I grabbed my money and ran out the door.

Okay so maybe running was a bad idea. I looked like Bambi as I raced down the sidewalk, waving my arms like a lunatic at the back of the black car. Of course they didn't notice me.

Becket and Castle were climbing out of the car arguing about something or other as I glared at them.

"Why would you go through the trouble of covering up the cuts with paint? It just doesn't make since."

"Castle, they're insane, they're not supposed to make since." Becket replied as they turned toward me. "Flanagan, what's wrong?"

"I just chased you down the road."

"Why, is your bike broken? I know a great machinist downtown. I'm sure-"Castle started flapping his jaw and I knew that if I didn't stop him right off the bat he'd just keep going.

"No, I just didn't want to give the guy any reason to suspect anything. People tend to get freaked out when there are strangers watching them."

"Oh. Right. Good idea." Castle looked toward the house. "This place looks almost as bad as your motel. Which, by the way is not where you're staying tonight." He raised his eye brows, daring me to argue.

"Look, Castel I'm fine, besides I'm sure Becket wants you all to herself tonight." Becket looked wide eyed and slapped Castel in the arm.

"You told her!" She hissed.

"Ow! No! She figured it out on her own!"

I laughed, "You two are adorable but, come on, it's getting dark and I'm tired. The sooner we get this over the better." I started to cross the road, knowing that the duo would follow suit.

As I pushed open the short chain link gate it made a sound much like that of a dying cat. I winced and held it open for my partners. Our shoes slapped off the concrete walk way leading to a rotting front porch. The door was surprisingly new and clean, a number twenty six reflecting the last ray of sunlight.

I climbed the steps and rapped loudly on the cold metal door. Standing completely still for fear that the porch would collapse I waited patiently. "Mr. Davis? Are you home?"

I could hear approaching footsteps coming from inside the door and grabbed my badge out of my pocket. The door opened to reveal a sleepy looking blond man. His hair was short and tousled like he just climbed out of bed. The gray sweats he wore were cut off at the knees and he curled his toes at the cold wind from outside.

"Matt Davis?" I asked, looking up at him.

"That's me. Who are you?" He rubbed his eyes and looked over to Castle and Becket.

Holding up my badge I replied. "We're with the NYPD. We're investigating the murder of Christa Walsberg, I understand you saw her and her brother fighting-"

"Oh my god! Christa's dead?!" Gripping the doorframe his head snapped back to my face. His eyes filled with fear and he clenched his jaw.

"I'm guessing you to we're friends?" Beckets asks from behind me

"She was my fiancée. Oh my god, oh my god. We were going to get married next month!"

I winced. "I'm sorry for your loss, I didn't realize-"

My eye twitched as he cut me off again. "Who would do that to her? She was the nicest person I knew! Everybody loved her!"

"Sir, if you'd just calm down. We're trying to catch the person who did this to her, but we need to ask you some questions."

His hands covered his faced as he sobbed and slid down the door frame. I crouched down to eye level and rubbed his shoulder. "Hey bud, I know what you're going through-"

"You can't even_ begin_ to understand what I'm going through!"

I stood turning toward Becket and Castle, walking down the steps I motioned for them to handle this guy. I never was too good at dealing with crying folks.

Becket steps up to him and says in a quiet voice, "Matt, we know you're upset and we're sorry for your loss but, we need your help to find whoever did this so we can put them away where they can't hurt anyone else." She motioned to me and I handed over the picture of Frank. "Do you recognize this man?"

Matt sniffled and wiped his eyes. Taking the photo he looked at it. "Yeah, that's Christa's brother Frank. Wait you don't think he killed her do you?" He looked to Becket.

"We're just following up on a lead. Can you remember if Frank was at your bar on Tuesday?"

Castle leaned down and whispered, "Doesn't this guy seem to be over doing it a little?"

I rolled my eyes, "He just lost the woman he loved, I'm surprised he can even talk in complete sentences."

"Yeah but, I've broken the news to families before and it's never this emotional."

"Everybody deals with grief in their own way. Some bottle it up and some let it pour out." I turn my head to the sky as the street lights come on, must be about six o'clock. I can't wait to get back to my hotel room and sleep, though I probably won't be able to fall asleep. Ever since Joanne I'd wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. If I drink a few glasses of whiskey it usually helps though.

Becket stood up and offered a hand to Matt. He took it and stood wobbly. "Thank you, don't worry we'll catch the person who did this."

She turned to go as Matt called out, "Detective? If you do find the guy give him a good kick for me will you?"

Becket smiled. "I'll see what I can do." She walked down steps and passed me and Castle.

Following I asked, "So what did you find out?"

"Frank was at the bar Tuesday night, so he can't be our guy."

"Did he know why frank and Christa were fighting?"

"He said Frank didn't like his sister marrying an Atheist, they come from a very Christian family."

"Could'a fooled me."

"Don't you think its weird someone who loves his wife so much wouldn't be concerned if she disappeared for three days?" Castle opens the gate for me and Becket.

"I asked him about that, apparently she was at her best friend's house. They were planning out the wedding and brides maids dresses."

I stifled a yawn and cracked my neck. "Who's the best friend?"

"Cassidy Dewinters. She lives over on the West side of town."

"Are we gonna head over there tonight?" I really wanted a nap right now and hoped she'd say no.

"No, we'll ask her tomorrow. Hey, Flanagan why don't you head home? You look exhausted."

"I won't argue with that. Let me know if anything happens. Oh, and that reminds me here's my number." I pull out a pen and a piece of paper, quickly writing it down. Handing it to her she rips off a corner and writes down her own number. She hands it over and I stuff it in my own pocket before saying good night to both of them and climbing on my bike.

**Chapter IV**

I took a swig from the beer bottle in my hand and looked at the cold metal gun sitting on the bed. After I had left Matt's place I had stopped at a convenient store and bought a six pack before heading to the motel. I had put my badge on the dresser and gotten out a beer before tossing the gun down. Funny how such a small thing can take so many lives.

As I started to take off my clothes and put on a pair of sweats and an oversized T-shirt I could hear the memory of gunshots running through my head.

_"Joanne! Get down!" A bullet whizzed past my head. We were in a ware house, hiding behind crates to avoid the incoming fire. Four goons were about twenty feet away, each supplied with a glock and extra rounds._

_ Peering over my crate I aimed and fired, taking one man out with a bullet to the head. Joanne did the same, her brown hair swinging in its ponytail as she moved. Brown eyes connected with mine and she gave an encouraging smile. She really was beautiful, her body was that of a runner but, it was her personality that really made me love her._

_ She always seemed to be happy, even on glum occasions she would be the one to cheer you up. We pulled pranks on the uniforms all the time, it didn't matter though they stilled loved her. One time the department actually made her take a drug test because they thought she was high on something, she was just having a good day. Joanne's like the sister I never had._

_ She looked past me and her eyes widened. "Mud! Behind-"She never got to finish that sentence._

_ I turned half way as a fist connected with my jaw and I clenched my hands to retaliate. I was still holding the gun. The shot rang in my ears as I hit the ground, I didn't want to look but I had to see if she was all right. Joanne lay crumpled in a heap on the dirty cement floor, her hair covering her face as blood pooled on the floor around her._

_ Letting out a blood curdling war cry I flipped onto my back and emptied half my clip into the man who had punched me. I had miscounted and now Joanne was dead because of my mistake._

A single tear escaped me and I clutched the cold beer bottle to my chest. Slipping under the covers I switched the light off before gulping down the rest of the beer and setting it on my night stand. I closed my eyes and watched the memories dance across my eyelids.

_I stood and emptied my gun into the remaining goons, they were down in a flash. I ran to Joanne, falling to my knees and cradling her head. A hole in her chest oozed thick red blood and her eyes stared lifelessly upwards._

_ "Joanne, don't worry it's gonna be alright. You'll be fine, just hold on." Taking off my jacket I pressed it to her wound, there's no way she can be gone. "Officer down, I repeat officer down!" My walkie-talkie buzzed with static before someone replied._

_ "What's your location?"_

_ "28 Parkview. You need to hurry, she'll bleed out!"_

_ "Stay calm. Helps on the way."_

I can't remember when the memories turned to dreams. My night was filled with sirens and flashing lights, the coppery smell of blood filling my nose.

"Beep. Beep. Beep." Groaning I rolled over and grabbed my phone off the night stand. "Flanagan." Well, that's what I tried to say but it came out more like, "Fthauthugam."

"Flanagan? Where are you?" Becket's stern voice was just the thing I wanted to wake up to.

"I'm sleeping, or was. Why?" I pulled my head under the covers trying to keep the warmth in.

"You were supposed to be at the precinct two hours ago."

Flinging the covers off I turned the phone on speaker and hurried over to the dress were I kept my cloths. "Funk, tacos, frankfurters….. How can you guys deal with this cold? I'm sorry, I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Don't bother. Ryan and Espo found out from some squatters that a tall dark haired woman was seen leaving the alley on Tuesday. They said she was carrying a large black garbage bag but when she left she didn't have it. We have them with a sketch artist right now."

I pulled on a red tank top and a long sleeved black shirt over it. "What about the friend? Did you question her?"

"Yeah. As far as we can tell she was a dead end."

"Huh….. What about the paint?" I pulled on a pair of black jeans.

"We were able to trace that back to a local art supplies store."

"Ya know, I always thought artists were a bit off." I slipped on my black combat boots and started to tie them.

"Wait, what?"

Oh crud, now I'd gone and insulted her. "No, it's not like I hate artists, they're just some that are a bit on the loony side. In a good way-"

"Cassidy is an artist." I could hear muffled voices in the back ground before becket spoke again. "The sketch just got finished, it's Cassidy. Flanagan how far are you from 68 Front Street?"

"Like, two minutes. I'll meet you there."

"Okay, but do not go in until we get there. Got it?"

"Sure thing mum." I hung up and grabbing my gun and jacket, ran out the door.

I pulled up to the fancy looking art studio just as I saw Cassidy running down the steps with a suit case. "Hey! Stop, Police!" I jumped off my bike and ran towards her.

When she saw me she freaked out, dropping her bag and bolting for the front door. I clambered up the steps as she slammed the door.

"Open this door before I bust it down!" I pushed my shoulder up to the cold wood. Hearing her retreating footsteps I stepped back and kicked the white front door. Wood splintered as it came off the hinges.

I stepped inside as I heard a car pull up to the curb behind me. The engine cut off and two doors slammed before Ryan's and Espo's voices cut through the air.

"Mud! Wait!"

"Draw your gun!"

Reluctantly I did pull my gun, it felt odd and heavy in my hands. I stopped and waited for the boys to catch up with me before continuing on.

I put my hand up to halt them as they ran up the steps. I touched it to my lips and pointed them towards two different doorways. Nodding both of them walked ahead of me, guns raised in the directions they were appointed.

Raising my own gun shakily I took a slow step forward. In front of me was a long carpeted hallway with beige walls. Two different doors on either side of the hall offered the locations of the two men. I continued down the hall into the studio.

Half-finished statues were huddled in every corner. Tools were scattered across the white tiled floor. The wall to my right was made of windows and the morning light shown through it in golden beams.

I loud thump spun me toward the left and I saw Ryan laying on the floor, a shattered pot around his head. Cassidy stood above him with a kitchen knife and I almost snapped. I **will not** lose another friend. Pointing my gun at her I said with a stern voice, "Cassidy if you make one more move I will not hesitate to shoot you."

She stopped and looked at me with panic spread across her face. "I never meant to hurt her. I was just so angry. How could she do that to me? I was her best friend!" Esposito slowly walked in, his eyes trained on the knife that hung by Cassidy's side.

"I don't care what she did to you but," I nodded my head toward Ryan. "If you hurt him you're the next person they're gonna find in a trashcan."

She didn't even seem to hear me. "I loved him! Me! She knew that but she married him anyway. I had to do it, for love! For love…" She thumped her hand on her chest as she spoke, tears streaming down her face.

"I understand…. Now just, step away from him."

"No you don't understand. Nobody does." She looked back down to him. "Nobody will ever understand…" Her eyes flashed as she raised the knife.

The shots echoed in my head as I saw red spots leaking from her chest. _Joanne! Don't worry it's gonna be alright! _ My arms started to tremble. _I emptied half my clip into him. _Dropping the gun I stumbled back. _ Her eyes widened. "Mud! Behind-"_Looking to my hands and to the bloody body on the floor I slowly stopped shaking.

I looked to Ryan as Espo checked his pulse and called in a medic. _He got the bible? Yeah, scared his wife to death. He's married? _I straightened up and clenched my jaw. _I'm not gonna lose another friend. _

Leaning down I picked up my gun with new confidence. "I'm, not gonna lose another friend." Espo looked at me with confusion as I holstered my gun and walked outside to wait for the medics.

**Chapter V**

Cold air bit at my arms as I watched paramedics check over Ryan's head. Cassidy's body was wheeled out on a stretcher, paramedics rushing around to stop the tidal wave of oncoming blood. My two shots had missed her heart but I had collapsed one of her lungs.

Espo approached me as they lifted Cassidy into the wailing ambulance. "You alright?"

"Yeah." The ambulance pulled away from the curb and screeched down the road.

"If you got a problem with guns-"

My head snapped toward him. "I'm fine." It came out harsher then I meant it to and I sighed when I saw his eyes darken. "Look, some things in my past were affecting my actions but, I'm over it. Believe it or not Cassidy helped my realize that." It was the truth. I no longer felt afraid or threatened by guns, just the wielder.

He looked to Ryan who was heading towards us after waving off the paramedic. "Does it have anything to do with going undercover?"

"No….. LA but, that's a story for a different day."

"If it endangers my friends then I need to know."

I hesitated, he has a good point but I don't want him to know that I'm a cop killer. It's too soon but, they need to know. "Okay but, after we close this case and I suggest that beer be involved."

"Suggest beer be involved in what?" Ryan came to a stop in front of us. He looked a bit pale but, besides that he looked perfectly fine.

"Hows the head?" Espo asked. I gave him a thankful glance.

Looking between the two of us with narrowed eyes he responded slowly. "The doc said I'd be fine, just a little bump. So what did I miss? I saw Cassidy getting wheeled out on a stretcher with two bullet holes in her chest." He looked pointedly at me.

"Flanagan! Did you shoot my murder suspect?" I flinched as Becket's demanding voice rang out behind me.

Turning we faced her as she stalked up to us, Castle trailing behind her. "_Our_. Our murder suspect and yes I did."

"Why would you do that! I just got done talking with the paramedics and they said she might not survive!"

"Good."

"_Good!_ In what way is that good!"

"Becket chill out, it's fine." Esposito came to the rescue again, I gotta remember to buy him a beer later.

"How is this fine? She shot somebody who may or may not have been innocent!"

I snorted, "Believe me, she is _not _innocent."

"How do you know that?"

"Might I get a word in?" Ryan shyly put his hand up. "I wasn't really there for the shooting part but, she did hit me in the head with a rather large pot."

"Wait, she hit you with a pot? How did she sneak up on you?" Castle furrowed his brows, a smile playing on his lips.

Blushing Ryan ducked his head and stuck his hands in his pockets. "She was really quiet."

"So Cassidy was the one who knocked you out?" Becket looked at him unbelievably. I don't know who else she would think hit him, it's kind of obvious.

"Yeah and she would've done worse if Mud hadn't shot her so lay off. " Becket looked to me as Esposito spoke.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's fine, a lot of people figure me for a trigger happy leprechaun. Can we just wrap up this case? I still gotta look for an apartment." I cut in before she could finish. Yeah Becket seems like a bitch at times but, she always has a good reason for the way she acts. I can't blame her for freaking out.

"Yeah, of course. Come on."

As we started toward our cars Castle fell back and walked beside me. "Did you find out why she killed Christa?"

"I don't really know, she said something about her marrying the man she loved. I'm guessing she was talking about Matt."

"Why did she drain her of blood and then crush her though? It still doesn't make sense."

"She looked pretty messed up so it's possible that she was just insane." I looked toward him and cocked an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"I think she was angry at Christa for marrying the man she loved but. she also loved Christa in a friendly kind of way. So, she killed her on the spur of the moment, while they were planning the wedding maybe, then realizing what she had done tried to preserve her friend as a piece of art. Turning her into a pliable putty and preceded to mold her like the statues and pots that we found in her studio. When she couldn't figure out how to keep her preserved and out of sight she decided that she had to get rid of the body. That's when she remembered, there's an alley way by Christa's work. She's seen the shady looking men hanging around the place. What better spot to hide the body?" He looked around at the silent detectives.

"The Hudson?" I said playfully.

Looking to me it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Have you had experience in hiding a body before detective Flanagan?"

"Have you?"

"Touché."

I shivered and rubbed my hands together, trying to warm the chilled bones. Sitting at my desk I rifled through paper work on the Walsberge case. I figured since I'm the Rookie I'll take on the paper work, and I wasn't really looking forward to beers with Espo; anything to distract myself is welcome. Becket insisted on doing at least half of the paper work, I think she feels a bit guilty for flipping out on me. I still don't blame her though she always seems to have a reason for the way she acts.

I shivered again as a coffee mug was plopped down on my desk. Looking up I found Castle walking around to Becket, one more steaming cup in his hands. When he looked back toward me I smiled and nodded my head in a silent thank you before he turned to sit.

"Are you done yet?" He asks Becket in a childish tone.

Looking up from her paper she rolled her eyes. "Castle, I just started literally five minutes ago!"

"Yes but, I'm bored."

I close my eyes and hold back a laugh when Becket throws him a stern look. "If you're bored go home, I'll call you if someone else gets murdered."

Sighing he pushes himself out of the chair. "Alright, if I must, then I must. Besides, my new helicopter comes in today." Becket's head snaps up, a frightful look in her eye. Turning in her chair she watches him enter the elevator as he gives a little wave and smile.

Chuckling I set down my pen. "Is he always so happy?"

"Castle is like a second grader high on caffeine."

"Well, hopefully you don't have anything too fragile laying around. I'm sure a crash landing is soon to happen."

"He's gone through about eight helicopters the past few months, I've learned to keep fragile things tucked away and safe." We both laugh before she turns serious again. "I'm sorry for the way I acted-"

I really hope she doesn't hit me for cutting her off so much, "No, it's _fine_. Besides, you didn't know the whole story, I mean I'd be upset if Jo-." I cleared my throat. "If you shot a murder suspect when we weren't sure it was actually them." I started back up on the paper work to avoid any more conversation.

Sadly my plan didn't work. "Who's Jo?"

"Joanne." I corrected immediately. Sighing I closed my eyes, twirling the pen around in my hand. "She was my old partner, in LA."

"My mother's name was Joanne." She said it under her breath and I looked up. I could see the pain in her eyes.

We both shared a moment of silence for our fallen. "How'd it happen?"

"She was stabbed in an alley way when I was still a kid." She paused, her eyes drifting. "They never found her killer." I didn't know which was worse, not finding the killer or being the killer. She cleared her throat "What about you?"

I froze. "She was hit durin' a shootout in LA." My tears threatened to over flow and I looked down at the paper work. "Her killer's still walking around out there…."

I walked into the bar and cracked my neck, the smell of beer and peanuts was as loud as the customers. It was way nicer then the earlier bar with the snooty woman, of course it had more people though.

Spotting Espo in a booth on the far right a put my head down and walked slowly over, trying to avoid the inevitable conversation for as long as possible. Swerving around a blond waitress who was setting down his drink I slid into the bench across from him.

"Hey hon. Can I get you anything?" She asked me.

"A cold one'd be nice." I smiled as she turned to grab my beer.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, Espo occasionally taking a drink from his glass.

"Soooo… New York like you remember it?" Thankful he broke the silence without asking the question I smiled.

"Colder, and the people here are rude. Only been back two days and already I've been called a leprechaun four times."

"Yeah but, how many times was that Castle?"

The blond waitress set down my beer before leaving once again. Picking it up, I replied, "Touché" and took a swig.

Bouncing his leg and looking around he waited for me to start talking. I waited a few moments before saying, "Her name was Joanne."

He stopped and looked at me. Avoiding his gaze I stared at the beer bottle in my hand, slowly twirling it around. "She was my partner in LA, and she was amazing, the nicest person in the world." And then I killed her. I didn't want to say it but, he needed to know. "She was shot. I tried I did but, she was dead before I could get to her." I felt hot tears rolling down my face.

"Hey, it's not your fault."

"But I did! Don't you understand? I shot my partner!" I shut my mouth and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"I know."

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Earlier when you told Ryan to look up you're file, well he did."

"So he knows? And he told you?"

"I was walking by and read it over his shoulder."

"If you already knew then why did you want me to tell you?"

"Because, you need to understand that you're not responsible for her death. You may have pulled the trigger but you didn't aim that gun. Her death was on the guy who punched you."

People have been telling me this for the past few months. It was always the same thing, comfort, telling me it's not my fault, saying it wasn't on purpose, all with a fake sense of caring that never reached their hearts.

When I looked into his eyes I couldn't see through any guise or bluff. They stared back at me, brown and stern. He really believed that I wasn't responsible for Joanne's death. I hugged my knees tighter. "You don't think I'm a cop killer?"

"No. You're not a cop killer, what happened to your partner was tragic but not in any way are you responsible for her death."

Maybe he had a point. I didn't aim that gun at her, she's dead because of that goon. He's responsible for her death and I shot him four times in the face. Would Joanne want me moping about for the rest of my life?

I thought about it, wiping my eyes with the backs of my hands. No, Joanne never wanted anyone to be sad. If she was here right now she'd scold me and tell me to get over it, then she'd hand me a banana cream pie.

I smiled and took another swig of my beer. "You know, I think your right. Joanne'd whoop me if she thought I was moping about."

He smiled. "Good, now drink your beer, I found an apartment for you."

Straightening my legs I gripped my beer, taking sips between pauses. "What do you mean?"

"There's an apartment right down the hall from mine that's empty. It's an okay building in a somewhat safe neighborhood plus, the rent's lower than anything you'll find around here."

"Can I trust you'll be a good neighbor?" I asked it jokingly.

"As long as you don't mind the sounds of Assassin's Creed at two in morning."

"Assassin's Creed? I thought you more of a Halo man?"

"Well I play both. What about you? You play?"

"Not a big shooter fan, obviously." I give him a pointed and he nods. "But Skyrim's the shiz."

"I'm sorry, 'the shiz'?"

I laughed, "Yeah, it's one of the things Joanne use to say when she though it was amazing."

Throwing his hand in the air he gulped the last of his drink down before setting back down. I did the same and pulled out my wallet. When he started digging through his pockets I throw him a disapproving look before saying, "Put that away, I'm payin'."

"Nah, man it's fine. I got this."

"Hey, this is me paying you back for savin' my ass from Becket. Now put the wallet away and let me pay alright?"

He paused, "Alright, can't say no to free beer."

Setting the money on the table, counting out the tip, I asked, "Does Becket know?"

"No, just me, Ryan and Gates."

"Alright then, let's go look at this apartment."

**Chapter VI**

"Okay, this is pretty amazing." I walked into the small apartment. The floor was a thick dark blue carpet that covered the living room and bedroom. The walls were a light tan, like someone had tried to paint it white but they were horribly color blind. The kitchen and bathroom and matching checkered tiles that always remind me of pizzerias.

The first room that you walked into was the living room. It was small, about the size of four elevators. A door way to the left went into the bedroom and a door to the right lead to a small bathroom. Straight ahead lay the kitchen.

The bed was about twice the size of the living room. The door was older and wooden, looking very out of place. It was four inches thick and had a peep hole (Maybe so you could watch your guests to see if they steal anything while you're getting dressed). A small closet sat behind the door, it was just big enough for me to stand in.

The Kitchen was probably the biggest room in the whole apartment. Complete with all appliances, which included a fridge/freezer, a sink, a stove, amazing cupboard space and an island complete with a pot rack hanging over it. Everything was a shiny silver and you could tell it was brand new. The only window in the apartment was positioned over the sink and looked out over an alley way.

The bathroom was decorated with little duck stickers, the smiling yellow birds were dressed in various rain gear, ready for a down pour from a two year olds bath. There was no shower curtain on the tub, but it had little no slick baby feet on the bottom. A round mirror hung over the completely blue sink and copper faucet. The toilet was also blue.

"This is the best. When can I move in?" I smiled to the owner who was a middle aged balding man with a huge pot belly.

"As soon as you give me the Security deposit and first month's rent. After that it's all yours."

Forking over the money, which was everything I had in my wallet, I smiled when he handed me the keys. This is it, the beginning to a new life. I'll remember this moment forever, this is the marker were my story starts. 'The detective who returned to old friends only to find new smiles.'

I smiled, closing the door to my apartment (In the dingy hallway it wasn't so amazing), time to start the saga of Mudd Flanagan. Walking down the hall I left the building to grab my few suitcases from the hotel room and settle in my awesome new apartment.


End file.
